Cardfight! Vanguard: Miraculous Я
by Samueljoo
Summary: Take place after defeat of Gyze, Emi Sendou was visited by the lone survivor Messiah being and absorbed into her. She along with her old and new friends face off against the Deviants without Aichi and Kai with the benevolent Яeverse to stop the revival of Deviant "Яeverse" Dragon God, Okamirou. Mild language contains "damn" or "hell", though it has "darn" word.
1. Ride Prologue: Emi Sendou

The story begins take place after Vanguard G saga, major focusing on Emi Sendou who used the miraculous power of the benevolent Яeverse.

* * *

Emi Sendou was dreaming that she was on the planet Cray. Suddenly, a female voice called out to her.

"Emi... Emi..." it said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Emi asked.

Emi saw a mysterious light.

"Emi..." the voice said again.

"Huh? You know me?" Emi asked. Then, she gasped. "You're hurt."

"Emi... Link Joker is under attack by a night dark force... I'm dying..." the voice told her.

Emi saw the mysterious light begin to fade.

"Don't worry, whoever you are, because I'm a Cardfighter!" Emi told the voice.

"Hrah... I see... So, you're the Cardfighter...who can save my clan..." the voice said as the light faded further.

"Save your strength. I'll take care of you. Who are you?" Emi asked.

The light slowly turned into a female humanoid Messiah spirit.

"Thank you...but...my name isn't here anymore..." she told Emi.

Suddenly, the spirit surprised Emi by merging with her, and Emi woke up in her room.

Emi gasped. "Whoa... What a dream... Huh?" Emi suddenly noticed that she was holding a blank card in her hand. "A blank card?" Emi looked up at the ceiling. "What was that?"

 **Hi, Did you like Cardfight! Vanguard: Miraculous "Я"? You can see Emi Sendou was challenged by the dark force called Deviants, the antagonist group where the Яeverse units used to revive the Deviant "Яeverse" Dragon God, Okamirou. Emi must take her difficult task to stop the Deviants by awakening the Яeverse, but benevolent and gain a new ability; the Link Mind. Now, Emi must face off against the Deviants with her friends only realize without Aichi or Kai which she decide to beat the powerful foes yet ever. So now Emi has a benevolent Яeverse, stay tuned for the first chapter.**


	2. Ride 1: Emi's Journey Part 1

In the Card Capital shop, Emi Sendou narrates.

"I'm Emi Sendou, Aichi's little sister. Here the people playing cards with creatures comes to life. Cardfighters and Units bonds together as a team. My reason is... I'm don't know how did that mysterious being come to my body and I'm don't know why she doesn't have her name."

* * *

Emi visiting the Card Capital shop where everyone not here, except for Miwa.

"Oh, morning Emi." Miwa responded to Emi.

"Hi Mr. Miwa, where is everybody?" Emi questions.

"Don't know. But some reasons that there a rumor about strange feeling of Cardfight." Miwa answered.

"The strange feeling of Cardfight?" Emi said in confused.

"Yeah, There's a Cardfighter who used some kind of positive energy to beat the opponent." Miwa said.

"Oh. So umm, a Cardfighter has something do with that unit?" Emi questioned to Miwa.

"Well, it may be possible." Miwa said funnily.

"Hmmm, how about Cardfight with me." Emi said.

"A Cardfight huh? Alrighty!" Miwa said in excitement.

"Yo Emi?" Miwa talks to Emi.

"Yes Mr. Miwa?" Emi asked.

"Let's see how to show that Cardfight is really!". Miwa in excitement.

Emi take on seriously.

Emi and Miwa: "Stand up! Vanguard!"

* * *

"Grade 0: Prism-Promise, Dulmini (Grade:0/Power:5000)!" Emi choose Dulmini.

"Grade 0: Revolver Kid Salamander (Grade:0/Power:6000)!" Miwa choose Revolver Kid Salamander.

"Kagero, huh?" Emi responds to Miwa using Kagero Deck.

Emi need better to stay guard.

"Ride! Blaster Break Salamandragon (Grade:1/Power:7000)!" Miwa ride Grade 1 card.

"Ride! Prism-Smile, Harubi (Grade:1/Power:7000)!" Emi ride and call both Grade 1 card.

"Harubi Attacks your Vanguard!" Emi declared.

Harubi splashes down towards to Salamandragon and pound him.

"Damage Trigger check." Miwa check the card Trigger, revealing no Trigger card (Burnout Salamadragon).

 **Miwa's Damage: 1**

"I'll end my turn." Emi declaring the End Phase.

"Well, this is more impression." Miwa said.

Miwa draw a card, revealing Grade 3: Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride).

"Hmmm. I'm ride Neo-Dragon Soldier (Grade:2/Power:9000)! And I call two Revolver Kid Salamander (Grade:0/Power:6000) on the bottom left and middle rearguards!" Miwa ride the Grade 2 and call Grade 1 cards.

"Let's go! Boosted by Revolver Kid Salamander to Neo-Dragon Soldier (Grade:2/Power:15000), I'm attacking your Vanguard!" Miwa declares the Battle Phase.

Neo-Dragon Soldier shots Harubi with a fiery bullet and set an explosion.

"Damage check." Emi check the card Trigger, revealing the Draw Trigger card (Mermaid Idol, Eria)

"A Draw Trigger, I'm draw one card." Emi draw a card, revealing Prism-Promise, Labrador.

 **Emi's Damage: 1**

"Hurgh, My turn is done." Miwa declaring the End Phase.

Emi looked at Miwa quietly.

"Miwa has Dragonic Overlord Break Ride unit card." Emi thinking. "I'm might use Labrador, but I'm need to ride Grade 3." Emi thinking in serious.

Emi looked on her Deck and begin to draw.

"Mine go!" Emi draw a card, revealing Grade 3: Prism-Idol, Mermint.

"Alright!" Emi smiles.

Emi need to use later.

"I'm ride Mermaid Idol, Tibia (Grade:2/Power:9000)!" Emi ride Grade 2 card.

"Tibia's ability! Since I ride "Prism" in it's name, I'm can draw two cards!" Emi declaring the ability.

Emi draws two cards, revealing Grade 2: Prism-Idol, Umia and Grade 2: Femos.

"Call Prism-Idol, Umia (Grade:2/Power:9000) and Mermaid Idol, Seri (Grade:1/Power:7000) on the left and bottom middle rearguards!" Emi declare the call.

"Umia attacks your Vanguard!" Emi declares the Battle Phase.

Miwa used Dragokid Pupo as Guard.

"I'll guard with Pupo (Grade:1/Power:7000)!" Miwa declare Guard.

Emi decide to take on serious.

"Tibia boosted by Seri (Grade:2/Power:16000) attacks your Vanguard and checking the Drive Trigger!" Emi declared and check the Drive Trigger, revealing the Critical Trigger card (Prism-Smile, Lulaby).

"Critical Trigger! Add 5000 Power to Umia (Grade:2/Power:14000) and add Tibia's one Critical!" Emi declared.

"Seri's ability! During my Battle Phase, Tibia gains one more Critical!" Emi declaring a ability.

Umia dives towards Neo-Dragon Soldier and bashes him.

"Check the Damage Trigger." Miwa check the three card Triggers, revealing the first and second no Triggers (Super Drill Dragon and Deaddrop Dragokid) and Draw Trigger (Minityranno Dragon) cards.

"Draw Trigger found and draw one card." Miwa draw a card, revealing Rex Fire Dragon.

 **Miwa's Damage: 4**

"Man, you good." Miwa to Emi.

"Why thanks, I'm take serious than my brother. I'll end my turn." Emi to Miwa.

"Well then, I'm guessing your doing this... for a hard way." Miwa is ready to Break Ride Dragonic Overlord.

" **Dragon of justice, slash your opponents into ashes! Victory shall be my commands! Break Ride! Dragonic Overlord!** (Grade:3/Power:11000)" Miwa Break Ride Dragonic Overlord.

"So this is... Dragonic Overlord!" Emi become surprised, but still serious.

* * *

 **Continue to Next Part**


End file.
